cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Archives of Lyran
Timeline from July 2008 to July 2009 July 2008 * 13th: Lyran founded by Melchior. * 14th: Melchior applies to become a member of the New Pacific Order. * 17th: The membership application is accepted by Darknecromance. Melchior is accepted into the New Pacific Order Academy. He passes the final exam of the New Pacific Order Academy with 93.67%. He passes within four hours of studying and writing the final paper, which is graded by Biff Cantrell, after being accepted into the academy. Biff Cantrell later becomes Melchiors mentor. He also applies to become a member of the NPO Tech Corps and the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 21st: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the NPO-BDC War. * 22nd: Lyran is accepted into the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 23rd: Melchior, Rampage, Gandroff and Beavas forms the Shock Squadron with the help from NPO Battalion Alpha Lieutenant Deatvert. * 24th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the NPO-BDC War. * 26th: Lyran is welcomed into the NPO Tech Corps as a Procurer. * 27th: Lyran enters the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. A widespread viral infection has spread among the populace. Due to economic reasoning, Melchior allows the outbreak to run its course. The two military branches Offensive Guard and Defensive Guard is established. * 28th: Melchior applies to become Scribe in the NPO Media Corps. August 2008 * 4th: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the CIS-1V War. * 12th: Melchior applies to become Spirit Guard in the Agency for Community Excellence of the New Pacific Order in the Diamonds department. The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the CIS-1V War. * 14th: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the Reeducation of Devildogs. Melchior declares war on West of Eden. * 17th: Melchior is accepted into ACE as Spirit Guard. Melchior was also accepted as Scribe. * 22nd: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the Reeducation of Devildogs and the West of Eden dispute. * 23rd: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the War of the Coalition. * 27th: The Cydonian Guard ceases bombings of Mushroom Kingdom. Melchior actives new foreign trade policy. * 30th: Lyran is declared war upon by New Liberia and thrown into anarchy. * 31st: The Cydonian Guard withdraws from the War of the Coalition. The crops output has surged. Melchior ordered to destroy the crops in order to keep from flooding the market. The Cydonian Guard declares war on New Liberia. September 2008 * 4th: Walt Schmidt activates a trade circle, which Melchior joins. * 6th: Anarchy is prolonged. The riots are expected to last until the 9th September. * 9th: The riots ceases and anarchy ends. The monarchy is reinstated. * 11th: The kingdom of Lyran celebrates its two months anniversary. Green Peace activists within Lyran are calling on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claim that this holiday will serve to remind our citizens to appreciate their environment. Tsar Melchior ignored these protestors, and held a speech to remind the citizens that work must come first before concerns over the environment. * 16th: Tsar Melchior announces a new national feast: Day of Growth, the day the first bank was built in Lyran after an economic explosion boosting the kingdom out of poverty. October 2008 * 4th: The Cydonian Guard declares war against KappaBetaRevolution. * 11th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostility in the KappaBetaRevolution dispute. * 12th: Melchior is accepted as Disc Jockey for the Radio Free Pacifica. * 13th: Counterfeiters raids the national mint and stole the nations priting plates, and is assumed to be printing large amounts of counterfeit money. * 14th: Military resources is devoted to counterfeit detection. * 25th: Lyran receives aid in order to repair the nation after participating in the War of the Coalition. * 27th: The economy of Lyran is in a deep recession. Melchior holds a speech to encourage citizens and let the recession heal itself. * 28th: The nation's mining industry is reducing its production out of protest of the low market value of raw materials. If mining production does not increase this will damage the economy and the stock markets will fall. Melchior orders the mining industry to return to full production. Mining Industry Consortium wonder income effect reduced by 50%. November 2008 * 4th: Lyran initiated the its first Improvement Program. * 6th: Lyran files for retirement as Technology Procurer. * 15th Melchior initialises a trade contract with UJSRA. * 19th: Lyran completes its first Improvement Program. * 21th: There has been a terrorist attack in the center of Rhea killing many citizens. Melchior spends military resources to search for those responsible. December 2008 * 3rd: A bomb in the centre of Pushkin was blown inside the Royal Library of Lyran. It only destroyed the military archives, resulting in a loss of all military reports up until December 2008. * 12th: Melchior initialises a trade contract with Knowledge United. The Cydonian Guard declares war against Surda. * 19th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostility in the Surda dispute. * 21st: The Cydonian Guard declares war against WC Bushido. * 29th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostility in the WC Bushido dispute. January 2009 * 17th: Melchior resigns Lyran from the New Pacific Order, including the Pacifican Army's Delta Battalion and Shock Squadron. Melchior applies to become member of the Ordo Verde. * 18th: Melchior is accepted into Ordo Verde, and is later appointed Battle Commander of Alpha Company. * 19th: The economy is in deep recession. Melchior holds a great speech to encourage the citizens of Lyran, and let the economy heal itself. * 22th: The first wonder is purchased. The Stock Market of Lyran has enhance the overall market, and sparked growth in the entire kingdom. February 2009 * 3rd: Melchior resigns Lyran from Ordo Verde, including the position as Battle Commander of the Alpha Company, and applies to become member of the Viridian Entente. * 4th: Melchior is accepted into the Viridian Entente. * 8th: Melchior is promoted to Battalion Lieutenant of the Seventh Battalion, the Cornballers of the Vidirian Entente. * 10th: Consumer spending is going down, unemployment on the way up, and the population of Lyran is starting to get impatient. Due to this issue, Melchior decides to cut into military funding, so more money can circulate in the economy. * 19th: The nation's mining industry is reducing its production out of protest of the low market value of raw materials. If mining production does not increase this will damage the economy and the stock markets will fall. Melchior orders the mining industry to return to full production. Mining Industry Consortium wonder income effect reduced by 50%. March 2009 * 7th: Defence Initiate launches, and completes the first series of military defence applications through missile defences. * 17th: There has been a terrorist attack in the center of Rhea killing many citizens. Melchior spends military resources to search for those responsible. April 2009 * 10th: Consumer spending is going down, unemployment on the way up, and the population of Lyran is starting to get impatient. Due to this issue, Melchior decides to cut into military funding, so more money can circulate in the economy. May 2009 * 24th: A large, untouched natural space of land in the kingdom is causing a large amount of debate. It has a great deal of housing and resource potential, but is also one of the most beautiful spaces in your country. Melchior allows housing and resource gathering to take place on the land. July 2009 * 3rd: Due to some rather exceptional blunders by members of the government a portion of your population is rising up in rebellion. Melchior decides to send forces in to quell the rebellion. * 12th A neighboring nation has large tracts of land that is ripe for the taking. Melchior begins negotiations to purchase the land from the neighboring nation. * 15th Melchior is promoted to Battalion Commander of the Phoenix Battalion, the Phoenicians of the Entente. Category:Lyran